


Dream State

by KinkySin (AkaashisDemon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, Love Bites, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, biting kink, mad dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/KinkySin
Summary: Sugawara really can't help but dream of his roommate, Kyoutani, and it escalates when Kyoutani calls him out on the dream… Or does it?
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	Dream State

The feeling in Kyoushi was growing and growing. The fact anyone could see them was so exhilarating. He felt like he was in heaven. The feeling "mad dog"– as the other male's teammates had come to call him– thrusting into him as he was pressed against the window. It was pure bliss.

Kentarou growled in Kyoushi's ear nipping once at his earlobe before kissing down to his shoulder. The thrusts seemed never-ending. Kyoushi loved it. The feeling was incredible.

The flowering intensity in Kyoushi's groin. The full feeling in his ass. The constant abuse of his prostate. The cool feel from the glass pressed against his front. The combination almost made him dizzy. 

"Kyoushi." Kentarou's gruff voice cutting through the haze only barely. 

"Hmm." The response was practically a moan.

The thrusts from Kentarou became more off-kilter. "Kyoushi, are you awake?"

Even through the haze, the question seemed off. 'Awake? Why wouldn't I-" 

Suga opened his eyes. He was no longer pressed against a glass window. He was curled up in his bed wrapped tightly around a pillow. "Kyoushi, it's time to get up."

Kyoushi groaned loudly. He was so hard. Of course, he had to have another dream about his surly roommate. He had managed to get Kentarou to start opening up to him a bit more, but he didn't want to chance being cut off entirely just cause he had a thing for kentarou.

There would be no way to get rid of it without Kentarou knowing. Unless... "I'm gonna take a shower!" He was fixing to throw the covers off when Kentarou appeared in the doorway.

"A cold one?" Kyoushi froze. "You must have had one hell of a dream for the moans you were letting out." The blush that rose across Kyoushi's cheeks was unlike anything Kentarou had seen before.

He pushed himself away from the doorframe and practically stalked over to Kyoushi. He didn't speak, but a growl escaped his lips. Kyoushi's eyes doubled in size. His skin darkened at least three shades. It sounded even better than he had dreamed.

Literally.

Kentarou pinned Kyoushi to the bed. "Tell me bout the dream." 

The gruffness caused Kyoushi to gulp. He didn't speak, though. Kentarou leaned down. "Was it about me?" Kyoushi let out a whimper. "Did I fuck you, Kyoushi?" A hand slipped into Kyoushi's briefs and palmed his member, eliciting a gasp.

"Kentarou, please." It was breathy but loud enough to be heard. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Kyoushi?" He released kyoushi's hands, only to grip his chin instead. "Want me to make you beg for me? Moan my name?"

He locked their lips together then. Kyoushi was stunned by the development only momentarily before returning the gesture.

Was it heated? 

Yes. 

Passionate? 

Yep.

Kentarou released Kyoushi entirely– apart from their lips– and removed the covers. He made sure the kiss didn't break as he repositioned them to something more comfortable.

Kyoushi was straddling kentarou. Arms wrapped snugly around Kentarou's neck as they made out. Kentarou gripped Kyoushi's ass and broke the kiss. His lips trailed down to kyoushi's throat before raising back up to Kyoushi's ear. "If you want more, tell me bout that dream." He ended his sentence with a nip to Suga's earlobe.

Suga was panting, struggling to keep his thoughts coherent. "You. It was you. Felt amazing." He couldn't function. The man from his dreams was literally sucking and nipping at his neck.

"Imma need more than that, Kyou." He kissed a spot on Kyoushi's bare shoulder before biting hard. Kyoushi yelped in pain from the bite. Kentarou licked at the mark he left on Kyoushi's smooth shoulder. "What did we do?"

Kyoushi gulped. He wasn't sure why, but the bite to his shoulder felt almost thrilling. Then he remembered he had to answer Kentarou. "You fucked me. Against the window. The window to the balcony."

Kentarou gripped Kyoushi's thighs. "You want me to fuck you now, don't you? For real. Not in some dream." His voice was much raspier than it had been when he first approached Kyoushi. Kyoushi had to admit he was extremely hard. His briefs felt too constricting. 

"Yes. Yes. Oh god, yes."

Kentarou slammed their lips together and pushed kyoushi down on the bed. The sheets were a mess but it didn't matter. Kentarou removed his shirt before trailing kisses down Kyoushi's neck down to his chest.

He flicked his tongue out across Kyoushi's right nipple. A gasp erupted from Kyoushi. He had no idea his nipples were sensitive. Kentarou began playing with both causing them to harden and stand at attention.

Kyoushi wanted more though. Even with the nipple discovery, he wanted to feel the real Kentarou. Feel him inside of him. This made kyoushi tug on the waistband of Kentarou's jeans with a slight moan. "More." It was huffed out. It was the best he could do. He was becoming oversensitized.

He had so many dreams of this moment, but now that it was here. It was as if his body couldn't keep up. The yearning had built and built. Being able to have it for real seemed to be too much for him. But he couldn't– no, he *wouldn't* let it stop. He wanted to feel everything. He wanted to feel the releases of both himself and Kentarou. He would do anything hor that.

Kentarou conceded and removed his jeans and underwear. Leaving him in his full glory. Kyoushi was salivating. Kentarou was stunning. Practically carved like a sculpture, and the masterpiece at his groin had kyoushi moaning just at the sight of it.

Kentarou smirked as he smashed their lips together again. This time kyoushi's dug his fingers into the skin of Kentarou's back. Raking them down as the kiss held so much passion. During the kiss, kentarou gripped Kyoushi's briefs and yanked them down enough to free Kyoushi's hardened member.

Kyoushi broke the kiss with a strangled whimper. His back arched as the cool air of the apartment hit him. His length was hot. Scalding even. He was in dire need of release, and Kentarou hadn't even prepped him yet.

Kentarou ignored the angry red member as he took advantage of the broken kiss to remove the underwear from Kyoushi completely. Kentarou surprised Kyoushi even further when he seemed to know exactly where the lube was.

Kyoushi gasped when a cool lube covered finger prodded his hole before entering. The touch was surprisingly gentle compared to their make-out up to that point.

"Kentar–OH!" The name Kyoushi tried to call out turned into a pleasurable yell partway through as Kentarou seemed to find what he was looking for. Kentarou dodged that spot as he carefully added a second finger. Kyoushi was a mess. There was pleasure but not enough ever since kentarou began avoiding his prostate after finding it. 

Kentarou began kissing on Kyoushi's stomach. Then he moved to the thighs. This time he bit into them. Not as hard as he had on the shoulder but still enough to leave a mark. Kyoushi gripped the sheets tightly as a third finger was added as Kentarou bit down in a different location. A mewl escaping Kyoushi's lips from the combined pain and pleasure. 

Then he was empty. He whimpered at the loss of feeling so full. Then he felt something poke at his hole. He gasped lightly before his eyes connected with Kentarou's. Kentarou held the eye contact with a smirk.

He gripped one of kyoushi's legs positioning ita certain way. Then he moved it to grip his large shaft aligning it once again with Kyoushi's ass. Finally, with a quick thrust and extra sensual eye contact, Kentarou was fully in Kyoushi.

The feeling was more than Kyoushi could have imagined. The girth alone was larger than anticipated. The feeling nearly sent him over the edge. Kyoushi's unattended cock was red and practically covered in precum.

His back was arched to attention the sheets were being held so tightly it was a miracle he hadn't torn them. He was covered in sweat. But all that could leave his lips were mewls, groans, and sharp gasps. His words had completely left him.

Kentarou leaned over kyoushi and placed a kiss on his neck before he began to hold a steady rhythm to his thrusts. Keeping himself hovering close to Kyoushi peppering kisses anywhere and everywhere. Growls of pleasure escaping from time to time. Kyoushi at some point – he wasn't sure when– had stopped holding the sheets and began clawing and gripping at Kentarou's back.

Finally, Kentarou wrapped a hand around Kyoushi's length and began pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. It sent Kyoushi over the edge. He didn't need much. He let out a loud and mewled moan that sounded straight from a porno. Kentarou pumped Kyoushi until he was completely done and then focus on finishing himself off.

The thrusts came faster and in a more sloppy manner. If Kyoushi hadn't been in such an exhausted daze there was a high chance he would have become hard all over again. But Kentarou finished fairly quickly after Kyoushi's release.

Kyoushi felt full. Kentarou had released inside him, to kyoushi's happy request. Kentarou pulled out and flopped on the bed next to Kyoushi. Kyoushi curled up sleepily against Kentarou's side and placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

It wasn't long before Kyoushi fell asleep again with Kentarou rubbing a hand up and down his back.  
When Kyoushi awoke again. He was alone in his bed. He could also feel his underwear on him once again... 'Don't tell me that was a dream too....'

Kyoushi went to throw the covers aside but a voice made him pause. "Kyoushi, you sleep well?" Kentarou was leaning in the doorway shirtless– though that wasn't exactly unusual. Kyoushi gulped and nodded.

He didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't tell if he had dreamed it all up. His mouth was dry at the thought of it having been in his head once again.

Kentarou nodded. "Well, then get dressed. The party for Hinata starts in an hour. You slept through the whole day." Before Kyoushi could respond, Kentarou turned around. And there– on Kentarou's back– were many claw marks. Those had not been there yesterday. Kyoushi knew that much.

He threw the covers off his legs to see bite marks there as well. It was real. He grinned as he jumped out of bed and began getting ready for the night. He was elated. He finally had Kentarou, and Kentarou had him.


End file.
